narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Frieden im Strudel der Maske
Erstes Buch: Sechs Shinobi - Sechs Wege Kapitel eins: Der Regen fällt (Tsubaki Akane) Es dämmerte bereits, als sich die Wache auf den Weg zu seinem Posten machte. Er seufzte gequält auf. Nachtschicht schieben war gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack und ganz besonders nicht in diesem Wetter. Es regnete… mal wieder. Nicht, dass das es hier, in Amegakure, etwas Neues wäre. Dennoch schlug ihm der anhaltende Regen mächtig aufs Gemüt, erfüllte ihn mit Lustlosigkeit und zog ihn allgemein einfach nur runter. Seine Schritte schlurften über den Boden, hinterließen dort kurze Spuren, bis der Regen sie wieder wegschwemmte. Ja, er hatte keine Lust. Aber er musste. Es war sein Job, auch wenn er ihn nicht liebte. Schwerfällig schleppte er sich durch die engen Straßen und bog schließlich in eine Gasse ein. Die Atmosphäre war drückend und das nicht nur wegen den beängstigend hohen Gebäuden um ihn herum. Nein, dieser Ort hatte generell etwas Bedrohliches an sich, was durch den Regen auch nicht besser wurde. Im Gegenteil. Mit einem letzten Durchatmen setzte der Mann seinen Weg fort. Trat tiefer in die Gasse, die sich in der Dunkelheit verlor und somit unendlich lang zu sein schien. Dennoch war sie es nicht für ihn. Der Mann wandte sich, kurz nachdem er die Gasse betreten hatte, nach rechts und drückte die Tür auf, die soeben in der Fassade sichtbar geworden war. Mit einem leisen Quietschen schwang sie nach innen auf und die Wache verschwand in dem Hochhaus. Entgegen der blaugräulichen Fassade, machte das Innere einen weit freundlicheren Eindruck. Der Raum, den die Wache soeben betreten hatte, war recht hell gestaltet worden und zudem geheizt. Warme Farben empfingen ihn, aber er hatte keinen Blick dafür. Wie immer eigentlich. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren durchquerte er den Raum, öffnete eine weitere Tür und verschwand durch diese. „Guten Abend“ Etwas verwirrt blickte der Mann auf. Wer hatte ihn eben gegrüßt? Kurz schaute er sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren, scheinbar jüngeren Mann, der lässig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand. Der Gegrüßte grunzte nur missvergnügt, aber das schien den Anderen nicht weiter zu stören, denn er redete munter weiter: „ Wir haben heute zusammen Schicht. Was sagst du dazu? Könnte etwas besseres Wetter sein, aber sei´s drum. Ich denke es wird ganz nett werden“ Der Angesprochene lächelte schief. „Mit dir hab ich Schicht?“, sagte er, „Das kann ja was werden. Wobei, eigentlich…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. „Shiron! Kaworu! Wieso sind Sie noch nicht auf Ihren Posten?“, donnerte die Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten. Die Männer zuckten merklich zusammen. Hatten sie wirklich so viel Zeit mit diesen paar Sätzen vertan? Eigentlich war es sinnlos darüber nachzudenken. Ihr super penibler Chef hatte sowieso Recht. Schnell verzogen sich die beiden auf ihre Posten. Sie stiegen eine lange Treppe empor, bis sie schließlich auf einer Art Balkon ankamen. „Plattform 11“ prangte auf einem Schild zu ihrer Rechten. Der Arbeitsplatz war glücklicherweise überdacht und mit allem ausgestattet was man für einen langen Dienst benötigte, auch wenn es in dieser Höhe reichlich zugig war. Die Schicht konnte also beginnen. Eine weitere ereignislose, aber durchwachte Nacht stand ihnen bevor. Gegen Mitternacht prasselte der Regen noch immer auf die Überdachung der elften Plattform. Es war ein angenehmes Nebengeräusch für die Männer geworden, die noch immer ihre Stellung hielten. Sie saßen, in Decken gehüllt neben der Waffenhalterung. Das spendete etwas Schutz vor dem beißenden Wind. Abgelöst würden sie erst am Morgen. Bisher war nichts geschehen und somit bestätigte sich nur der Verdacht der Wache. In der Ferne war ein Rabe zu hören. Der Wind trug das Krächzen heran und das Geräusch füllte die beiden Wachen aus. Sie schlossen beinahe unwillkürlich die Augen und der Jüngere begann eine, dem Anderen unbekannte, Melodie zu summen. Die Töne waren sanft, teilweise in einer komischen Art miteinander verknüpft. Aber dennoch oder gerade deshalb vermittelten sie ein Gefühl von Fernweh. Eine Sehnsucht. Tief in einem verborgen und nur dieses Lied vermochte es, diese Gefühle ans Licht zu bringen. Sie zu erwecken und ihnen Flügel zu verleihen. Mit einem Mal brach der Jüngere das Lied ab. Sein Kollege sah auf. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, er hätte dem Anderen noch eine Ewigkeit zu hören können. Währenddessen war der Jüngere aufgestanden, hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien angestrengt auf etwas zu lauschen. Aber nur der Regen war zu hören. Zumindest für den Alten. „Was ist?“, wollte er wissen, während er sich ebenfalls aus seiner Decke befreite. „Hören Sie es nicht?“, war die Gegenfrage des Jüngeren. „Was soll ich hören?“, fragte der Alte barsch. Doch diese Frage blieb unbeantwortet, denn ein Geräusch zerriss mit einem mal die friedliche Stille der Nacht. Es war wie ein nicht erwarteter Donnerschlag. Wie eine kalte Hand, die aus der Dunkelheit nach einem griff und an der Kehle packte. Anders hätten die Wachen der Plattform elf es nicht beschreiben können. Denn das was sie hörten kam ebenso unerwartet. „Sichtung! Wir haben eine Sichtung! Verdammt nochmal helft uns! Die sind überall!“ Ein kurzes Gerumpel war zu hören. Dann war es still. Die Männer warfen sich einen kurzen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sahen zeitgleich in die Richtung aus der der Ruf gekommen war. Plattform 10, war keine 100 Meter von der ihren entfernt. Sie lauschten angestrengt, aber kein Laut war mehr zu hören. Was war mit ihren Kollegen geschehen? Wieso gaben sie die Notfallwarnung nicht mehr weiter? Oder wiederholten sie zumindest? „Was ist da los? Nach einem Spaß klang das nicht“, fragte der Jüngere leise. „Schsst!“, zischte der Ältere nur und lauschte weiter in die Nacht. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und er hatte keine Lust, was auch immer es war, es auch noch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Plattform zehn! Was ist los?“, kam ein weiterer Ruf. Es war die neunte. Stille. „Plattform zehn! Was ist los? Antwortet!“, wiederholte der anderen Posten. Noch immer nichts. Aber dann ließ ein Schrei, aus der Richtung der neunten Plattform, das Blut in den Adern der beiden Männer auf Plattform elf gefrieren. Der Ältere wusste es. So klangen Menschen wenn sie starben. „Was ist da los?“, vernahm er die zittrige, kaum hörbare Stimme des Jüngeren. Dieser hatte wohl noch nicht soweit gedacht, dass jetzt absolute Stille die Devise war. Mit einem tödlichen Blick brachte der Ältere den Jüngeren, der gerade wieder zu einer Frage angesetzt hatte, zum Schweigen. Der Alte machte eine eindeutige Bewegung, die dem Anderen signalisierte, dass er sich zum einen ruhig zu verhalten hatte und zum anderen, dass er von seinem Posten gehen sollte. Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich ungläubig, dann aber nickte er. So leise wie es ging schlich er in Richtung Ausgang. Seine Augen lagen noch immer auf dem Älteren. Sollte er ihn wirklich hier so ganz alleine zurücklassen? Doch dann. RUMMS. Der Alte fuhr herum und sah, was diesen Krach verursacht hatte. Der Jüngere. Er war in die Waffenhalterung gerannt und hatte sie umgeworfen. Das Metall der Waffen schepperte ohrenbetäubend und klirrte noch immer. Wutentbrannt wollte er den Anderen anschreien, denn jetzt war es egal. Entdeckt werden würden sie so oder so, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Doch zu der Schimpftirade kam es nicht. Noch bevor der Alte das erste Wort aussprechen konnte, sah er, wie sich die Augen des Jüngeren vor Entsetzen weiteten. Er drehte sich um und sah, was seinen Kollegen so erschreckt hatte. Sie waren jetzt also doch so schnell entdeckt worden. Der Alte sah, wie sich etwas zwischen ihn und den, im Augenblick aufleuchtenden, Mond schob. Es hatte die Füße angezogen und befand sich im Fall. Direkt auf ihn. Er hörte nicht mehr, wie sich sein Kollege aus dem Haufen befreite und losrannte, denn der Ältere lernte gerade ein völlig neues Gefühl kennen. Das Gefühl in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden. Das Blut floss. Sein Blut. Es tränkte den Boden, aber er spürte keinen Schmerz, nur eine sich langsam ausbreitende Taubheit. So plötzlich war es gekommen und so schnell war es vorbei gewesen. Er verstand nun weshalb die anderen Plattformen keine Warnungen mehr herausgegeben hatten… Sie waren zu schnell gestorben. Ein letztes Aufbäumen eines zerstörten Körpers und der Alte war tot. Mittlerweile rannte der Jüngere panisch die Treppe hinunter. Er verstand es nicht. Was konnte so hoch springen, dass es sogar ihre Plattform scheinbar mühelos erreichte? Was konnte einen Jonin. Einen JONIN! In der Luft zerreißen, ohne dass eben dieser etwas dagegen zu tun vermochte? Und wo waren SIE? Der Wachtposten von Plattform zehn hatte von SIE gesprochen. Also wo waren die Anderen? Er hatte den Eingangsraum erreicht, der nun dunkel und still dalag. Auch diesen durchquerte er fluchtartig. Er riss die Tür auf und verschwand in der Gasse in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Der Regen prasselte noch immer ohne Unterlass und nach nur wenigen Schritten war er triefend nass bis auf die Knochen. Aber die Nässe hatte auch etwas Gutes an sich. Sie beruhigte ihn langsam. Kurz blieb er stehen um zu verschnaufen und sich wieder zu sammeln. Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Sein Kollege war ziemlich sicher tot, genau wie die Männer von Plattform zehn und neun. An ihre Namen erinnerte er sich nicht wirklich, nur dass einer von ihnen „Akane“ hieß. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Alarm schlagen? Ein Geräusch riss den Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Es hörte sich an, also ob etwas fallen würde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückte er sich in den Schatten des Gebäudes und wartete. Es war, wie sich wenige Augenblicke später herausstellte, eine gute Entscheidung gewesen und der Mann klopfte sich, trotz all seiner Panik, innerlich selbst auf die Schulter. Die Bewegung, die dieses Etwas bei der Landung vollzogen hatte, waren genau dieselben, wie auf der Plattform, kurz bevor sein Partner in Stücke gerissen worden war. Das Etwas richtete sich auf und rannte in die gleiche Richtung, die auch die Wache eingeschlagen hatte davon. In etwas zeitlich versetztem Abstand folgte die Wache. Schnell hatte die Wache herausgefunden, wie er dem Ding folgen konnte. Die Blutspur, war selbst bei dem starken Regen und der Dunkelheit noch gut zu erkennen. Immer tiefer ging es in das Dorf und mit jedem Schritt fragte sich der Posten was hier los war. Wieso tat niemand etwas? Wieso wimmelte es hier nicht schon längst von Shinobi? Wieso war dieses Etwas überhaupt noch am Leben? Wer oder was war dieses Etwas? Was war mit den Wachen am Dorfeingang? Fragen über Fragen, jedoch ohne auch nur den Ansatz einer Antwort rauschten durch seinen Kopf, während er weiterhin der Spur folgte. Dann hörte er mit einem Mal Gals zerbrechen und sein Herz blieb fast stehen. Das Etwas hatte sich Zugang zu einem der Häuser verschafft. Die Wache drehte ab. Er musste sofort jemandem Bescheid geben, auch wenn es nur ein Ratsmitglied war. Ein kleines Mädchen wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Schon seit Stunden ging das so und es wurde einfach nicht besser. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Als erstes blieben ihre grauweißen Augen an dem Gesicht ihres Bruders hängen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ihr Bruder war an ihrer Seite eingeschlafen, als sie heute Nacht das erste Mal aus einem Alptraum erwacht war. Seitdem hatte er hier gewacht und das erfüllte sie, trotz seines jetzigen tiefen Schlafes mit Freude. Ja, zu ihrem Bruder hatte Tsubaki ein wunderbares Verhältnis. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihre Augen hatten sich bereits an das fahle Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, gewöhnt. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war eine leicht bewölkte Nacht und es regnete wie aus Eimern. Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie das Panorama Amegakures. Für sie hatten diese riesigen Bauten etwas Imposantes. „Tsubaki?“, fragte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich nicht um, aber fragte ihren Bruder: „Tanoshii, habe ich dich geweckt?“ Ein verschlafenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Sie hatte ihn geweckt, aber das würde er ihr niemals sagen. „Ach nein. Ich habe nur Durst“ Tsubaki drehte sich nun doch zu Tanoshii um. „Warte ich hole dir was“, sagte sie und stieß sich von Fenster ab. Sie ging an ihrem Bruder vorbei auf die Tür zu und schob sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach rechts auf. „Verlauf dich nicht“, witzelte Tanoshii ihr hinterher. „Werde ich schon nicht“, quietschte sie gespielt beleidigt und verließ das Zimmer. In der Küche öffnete sie den Schrank und holte ein unbenutztes Glas heraus. Sie ging zur Spüle und begann es mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen, als sie ein Geräusch, wie von splitterndem Glas hörte. Tsubaki drehte das Wasser ab und horchte einige Sekunden lang in die Dunkelheit. Nichts war zu hören. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Musste wohl Einbildung gewesen sein folgerte sie. Mit tapsigen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dabei kam sie vorher an der Eingangstür vorbei. Sie besah sich kurz die Schuhe und verengte finster die Augen. Ihr Vater war noch immer nicht wieder da. Seine Schuhe fehlten. Sie ging weiter und kam an dem elterlichen Schlafzimmer vorbei. Auch hier verweilte sie kurz, obwohl die Tür geschlossen war. Tsubaki stutzte, denn entgegen ihrer Erwartung, hörte sie etwas. Ein leises Flüstern. Das kleine Mädchen legte das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Sie hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet. Aus dem Schlafzimmer drang eine Stimme. Sie flüsterte, aber die Kleine erkannte sofort, dass es ihre Mutter war. Was genau gesagt wurde verstand sie nicht, aber ein Wort wurde immer wiederholt. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte. Die Kleine wusste nicht, wie sie es einordnen sollte. Redete ihre Mutter im Schlaf? Hatte sie gar einen Alptraum? Die Worte verstummten, ein reißendes Geräusch und eine Art dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören. Tsubaki trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete. „Tsubaki?“, kam es aus der Dunkelheit. Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Ja? Was ist?“, flüsterte sie. „Du hast so lange gebraucht und ich wollte einfach mal schauen, ob auch alles ok ist“, antwortete Tanoshii. „Ich glaube Mama hat einen Alptraum und ist aus dem Bett gefallen“, sagte sie und ging nicht weiter auf die Worte ihres Bruders ein. Er hatte ja recht mit dem was er sagte. „Dann lass uns schauen“, sagte der Ältere und sie traten beide vor die Tür. Tanoshii öffnete und zuerst konnte man nichts anderes sehen, als tiefe Schwärze. Die Geschwister traten ein, wobei sie direkt auf das Bett ihrer Eltern zu steuerten. „Igitt“, quiekte Tsubaki und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Dabei ließ sie das Wasser fallen und der Inhalt ergoss sich auf den Boden. „Was ist?“, wollte der große Bruder wissen, als er den dumpfen Aufschlag des Glases hörte. „Ich bin in etwas nasses getreten, das ist alles“, rechtfertigte Tsubaki sich und strich sich leicht verlegen die hellen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „War wohl das Wasser“, folgerte Tanoshii. „Nein, das hab ich doch erst eben fallen gelassen. Außerdem war die Flüssigkeit warm“ Tsubaki konnte das Gesicht ihre Bruders nicht erkennen. Nur seinen Schatten. Er legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Warm?“ „Ja“, wiederholte sie. Er kam auf sie zu, bückte sich und tastete den Boden ab bis er fündig wurde. Schnell zog er die Hand zurück, an der die beschriebene warme Flüssigkeit klebte. Tanoshii roch daran. „Tsubaki?“, wollte er wissen, „Bist du verletzt?“ „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Nein bin ich nicht“ „Aber wenn es nicht deins ist. In wessen Blut bist du eben getreten?“ Tsubaki meinte sich verhört zu haben. Blut? Im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern? Unmöglich. „Komm schon, das ist doch nur wieder einer der einer Scherze“, sagte sie während ihr Bruder begann sich hektisch umzusehen. „Wo ist Mama?“, fragte er dann. Tsubaki schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Spaß würde ohne sie stattfinden. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und zog die Decke vom elterlichen Bett. „Na direkt hier“ Tsubaki hörte, wie ihr Bruder laut auf keuchte. Dieser Spaß war wirklich nicht sein Bester fand sie. Aber sie drehte sich um. Zuerst konnte sich nicht verstehen, was sie dort sah. Sicher, dort lag der Körper ihrer Mutter. Die Decke war noch warm, aber etwas stimmte an diesem Anblick einfach nicht. Tsubaki musterte den Körper und dann fiel ihr auf, was an dem Anblick nicht ins Bild passte. Der fehlende Kopf. Die Hellhaarige schlug sich vor Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Rasselnd atmete sie ein, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht an dieses Bild gewöhnen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde sie zurückgezogen und blickte jetzt in das verzerrte Gesicht ihres Bruders. Tsubaki konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Warum nicht. Das wusste sie selber nicht. Es ging in diesem Moment einfach nicht. Sie wandte den Blick ab und blieb am Fenster hängen. Es war zerbrochen. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass es das vorhin gewesen war, was sie als Einbildung abgetan hatte. Ein Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen. Kaum hörbar und doch so laut, dass es den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Die ersten Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. Benetzen ihre Lippen. „Mama“, winselte sie und sah wieder auf den Leichnam. Nur diese eine Bild brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Alles andere blendete sie aus. Es gab nur sie und dieses Bild. Mehr nicht. Minuten verstrichen in denen die Geschwister nur auf den toten Körper starrten. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie ein Augenpaar auf ihnen ruhte. Sie einzeln fixierte und sich zu überlegen schien, wie sein nächster Schritt aussehen würde. Der Besitzer dieses Paares Augen atmete aus. Vielleicht etwas zu laut, aber er wollte ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn sie ihn sahen, aber nicht erkannten. Ein Ausatmen riss Tanoshii aus seinen Gedanken. Der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, was für ein leichtes Ziel sie hier doch waren und dass sie sich nicht einmal vergewissert hatte, dass sie nun wieder völlig alleine waren. So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte er seine Schwester, die noch immer nicht den Blick abwenden konnte, aus ihren eigenen schwarzen Gedanken zu reißen. Sie mussten beide voll da sein, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten. Denn eins war sicher. In diesem Raum waren sie nicht alleine. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung packte Tanoshii die Hand von Tsubaki und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie nun Rücken an Rücken standen. „Tsubaki“, fing er an, „Wie sind hier nicht alleine“ Ein Nicken. Das war alles, was die Hellhaarige zustande brachte, aber es war besser als nichts. Die Augen in der Dunkelheit verengten sich. Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet. Sie schutzlos vor sich zu haben. Er machte einen kräftigen Satz in ihre Richtung, aber verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite. Tanoshii hatte sie im letzten Augenblick weggezogen. Doch der Junge kam nicht ganz so glimpflich davon, wie er es vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte. Eine Sekunde lang fixierte der ebenfalls Rothaarige Junge seinen Angreifer. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu seiner Schwester, die nun auf dem Boden lag und wieder begonnen hatte zu wimmern. Seine Lippen formten ein Wort und das Mädchen hob den Kopf. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, dann lächelte der Junge und sein Kopf fiel von seinem Hals. Der Aufprall war kaum zu hören, doch in Tsubakis Ohren hallte er nach wie ein Glockenschlag. Die blauen Augen, die eben noch von Entsetzen gezeichnet waren, veränderten sich schnell. Das Entsetzen wich Unglaube. Dem Unglauben, Panik. Der Panik, Gleichgültigkeit. Und der Gleichgültigkeit wich Leere und Kälte. Ein ganzes Dasein. Zerstört. In nicht mal einer Minute. Die Augen des Mörders blitzen wütend auf. Er hatte zuerst sie erwischen wollen. Nicht den Jungen. Aber nun lag der Kleine in seinem eigenen Blut und das Mädchen starrte ihn aus leeren Augen an. Die anfängliche Wut des Mörders verwandelte sich in Bruchteil einer Sekunde und pure Freude. Er hatte eine Idee. Eine Idee, die für dieses Kind noch viel schlimmer sein würde als ihr eigener Tod. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und damit ins Licht. Doch er würde trotzdem unerkannt bleiben. Er bückte sich. Legte seine ganze Hand in das frische Blut. Die Hellhaarige reagierte nicht. Nicht mal als er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte und einen blutigen Abdruck auf ihren Haaren hinterließ. Er zog die Hand zurück und begann langsam und bedächtig Fingerzeichen zu schließen. Noch immer gab Tsubaki keine Reaktion von sich. Sie bekam halb mit, wie der Mörder, der eine Maske trug, begann Fingerzeichen zu schließen. Welche es waren, war ihr egal. Sie würde sterben. Damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. Doch der Ruf eines Jutsus stieß sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Und mit einem Mal stieg Wut in ihr auf. Heißer als es jeder Vulkan hätte sein können. Diese unbändige Wut, dieser Zorn, dieser Hass füllte sie aus und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Inneren zum Leben erwachte. Tsubaki konnte spüren, wie sie von innen heraus zu glühen begann und dann traten Worte über ihre Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie kamen. Die Worte waren einfach da. „Shie no Jutsu“ Doch es war zu spät, der Mörder hatte seine Technik vor der ihren Beenden können. Sie lautete „Technik des Ewigen Lebens“ Trotz Shie no Jutsu wurde Tsubakis Körper starr wie Eis. Die Kälte dieser Technik erstickte die Hitze ihrer Wut. So sehr sie sich auch wehrte. Dieser Macht hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ihr Blick verschwamm und es wurde dunkler vor ihren Augen. Diese Energie drohte sie zu zerquetschen. Er hörte sie keuchen. Sah, wie sie begann zu zittern. Seine Technik hatte funktioniert. Ein Schritt trennte sie voneinander. Diesen Schritt wollte er jetzt tun. Er steckte die Hand aus, wollte ihren Kopf berühren, aber dazu kam es nicht. Blitzartig zog er seine Hand zurück, als er eine fremde Aura wahrnahm. Hektisch sah er sich um, doch er entdeckte nichts. Dann hob ein Geräusch an. Es hörte sich an wie ein Saugen und ein Strudel bildete sich vor seinem Gesicht. Es schien etwas daraus hervorzukommen, denn es nahm Gestalt an. Keine Sekunde später stand ein ausgewachsener Mann vor dem Mörder. Auch er trug eine Maske, aber ihn erkannte der Mörder sofort. Das Ratsmitglied Tobisura. Tobisura schwieg, aber durch das Loch in seiner Maske schien er sein gegenüber eingehend zu mustern. Der Mörder wich einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich mit diesem Mann anzulegen. Der Mörder wirbelte herum und verließ das Haus durch das Fenster. Kapitel zwei : Der Unzähmbaren Zähmung (Takashi) --> unfertig Berge, Wiesen und Felder. Sie zogen unbeachtet an ihm vorbei. Klarer blauer Himmel oder grau mit Wolken bedeckt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer weiter. Der Straße folgend. Bergauf, bergab. Ob warm oder kalt. Er folgte ihr. Wohin sie auch führen mochte. Aber eins war sicher, sie würde ihn an sein Ziel führen. Was sein Ziel war wusste er. Ein Gefährte. Aber nicht irgendein Gefährte. Ein mächtiger sollte es sein. Mächtig genug, dass er stolz darauf sein konnte, dieses Wesen seinen Partner zu nennen. Einen vertrauten Geist. Aber welches Wesen war mächtig genug oder majestätisch genug, das es seinen, Takashis, Ansprüchen genügte? Darüber war sich der elfjährige Jonin noch nicht im Klaren. Und genau aus diesem Grund war er, kurz nach seiner Ernennung zum Jonin, aufgebrochen um genau dieses Wesen zu finden. Eins, das alle anderen vertrauten Geister in den Schatten stellte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit folgte der Schwarzhaarige dem steinigen Weg ins Nirgendwo. Er hatte sich kaum Gedanken über den Weg gemacht, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Takashi würde schon etwas finden, was seinen Ansprüchen genügte. So wie es immer war. Er war stark genug. Er war intelligent genug. Er hatte genug Ausdauer. Und so bekam er immer was er wollte. Egal auf welchem Wege. Der Wind brauste etwas auf und fuhr ihm durch seine schwarzen Haare. Sie peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und er wischte sie in einer beiläufigen Bewegung zur Seite. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ließ sich weiter den Wind um die Nase wehen. Es war eine mehr als seltene Geste des Jungen. Gefühle, waren für ihn im Allgemeinen ein Tabu. Sie wurden nur höchst ungern zugelassen, wenn nicht sogar unterdrückt. An die Ereignisse, die diese Einstellung zur Folge hatten erinnerte er sich nicht gerne und dennoch war es sein Antrieb. Vor Takashis innerem Auge, nahm der Tag wieder Gestalt an. Ein Haus am Fluss. Ein sonniger Tag. Sein Lachen. Seine gute Nachricht für seine Eltern. Sein neues Stirnband, als Zeichen, dass er nun Genin war. Eine aus den Angeln gerissene Tür. Ein dunkler Flur, trotz des hellen Tages. Seine zittrige Stimme, die nach seinen Eltern fragte. Das Blut an den Wänden. Seine tote Mutter. Die verzweifelte Suche nach seinem Vater. Die wütenden Stimmen vor der Tür. Die Drohungen des Fremden. Die Worte seines Vaters. Das letzte Wort seines Vaters an ihn: „Lauf!“. Die schreckliche Antwort warum das geschah: Gefühle. Seine Schockstarre. Der Tod seines Vaters. Das wahnsinnige Grinsen des Fremden. Takashis Entschluss. All das schwebte an ihm vorbei. Wie ein nicht unendlicher Fluss aus Eindrücken. Die einzelnen Bilder und ein Wort, dass ihn ausfüllte: Gefühle. Seit diesem Tag hatte sich der Junge geschworen, dass er nicht denselben Fehler machen wollte, wie es sein Vater getan hatte. Er wäre nicht so dumm und würde persönliche Dinge, wie Gefühle in einen Auftrag mit reinbringen. Nein. Das würde er nie tun. Niemals! Takashi stoppte abrupt in seiner Bewegung. Er hatte sich zu sehr gehen lassen. Zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Genau aus diesem Grund erinnerte er sich sonst nicht so genau an das Geschehene. Aber nun war es zu spät und der Schwarzhaarige schaute hinab in das Tal, das sich vor ihm aufgetan hatte. Es war grün und schien bestellt zu sein. In seiner Mitte war ein kleines Dorf situiert. Die mächtigen Flanken der Berge und Hügel schlossen es ein. Machten aus dem scheinbar schutzlosen Dorf, eine doch recht gut sicherbare Anlage. Takashis Interesse war geweckt. „Vielleicht, werde ich ja hier fündig“, überlegte er während losging. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange und Takashi hatte das Dorf erreicht. Als er das Dorf fast komplett erkundet hatte, was nicht länger als eine Stunde gedauert hatte, war von seinem anfänglichen Interesse nicht mehr viel übrig. Innerlich etwas enttäuscht wollte er sich grade auf den Weg machen, das Dorf so weit wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Der restliche Teil, wird auch nicht interessanter, sagte er zu sich selbst.Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Drängte sich durch die belebten Straßen des Kaffs. Nutzte ab und zu seine spitzen Ellenbögen um sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen. Die Leute schienen einfach nicht weichen zu wollen und dazu immer dichter zu stehen. Die Menschen lachten und standen einfach auf der Straße. Takashi wusste nicht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte und langsam hatte er auch keine Lust mehr sich durch Massen zu kämpfen. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung verfrachtete er sich auf ein nahe gelegenes flaches Hausdach. Jetzt erst konnte er sehen, dass er zuvor mitten in einer Menschentraube gestanden hatte, die im Kreis um einen alten Holzwagen herumstand. Die Menschen redeten und nahmen von ihm keine Notiz. Erneut war seine Neugierde geweckt und er ließ sich auf dem Dach nieder. Es dämmerte bereits, als die Menschen endlich verstummten. Von der plötzlichen Stille etwas überrascht hob der Schwarzhaarige den Blick. Der Vorhang, der zuvor das Innere des Holzwagens verdeckt hatte, war beiseitegeschoben worden und gab jetzt den Blick auf das dunkle Innere frei. Ein alter Mann trat heraus. Er strauchelte etwas, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Der Alte hatte ein Kissen in der Hand, welches er in die Mitte des Menschenkreises legte. Darauf setzte er sich. Der Mann hatte nur noch einen kümmerlichen Haarschopf, der vollkommen ergraut war. Mit einem bedeutungsschwangeren Blick in den trüben Augen starrte er in die Menge, die noch immer kein Geräusch von sich gab. Fackeln wurden entzündet und spendeten in der nahenden Dunkelheit nur spärliches Licht. Warfen Schatten und brachten etwas Bewegung in die Szene. Dann hob der Mann die Stimme. Sie war rau und, soweit man das sagen konnte, altersschwach. Aber in dieser Stimme schwang eine Intensität, der sich nicht mal Takashi, der noch immer auf dem Dach saß, entziehen konnte. Dieser Mann, dieser alte, glatzköpfige Mann beherrschte die hohe Kunst Leute still zu halten. Mühelos still zu halten. Selbst wenn seine eigene Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. Gebannt lauschte das Publikum, als der Mann begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Worte, die dieser Mann formte waren nicht nur ein einfacher Text. Ein Ruf einer längst vergangen Zeit. Der Mann erzählte, oder sang er? Takashi konnte es nicht sagen, er war gefangen in den Worten des Alten. Worte über fliegende Ungeheuer. Menschenfressende Monster. Feuerspukenden Geschöpfen der Nacht. Drachen. Der Mann erzähle die Geschichte der Drachen hier in dieser Welt. Wo sie her kamen. Wie sie aussahen. Was sie konnten. Wie sie emporgestiegen waren aus dem Schatten der Nacht. Wie sie die Lüfte beherrscht und über das Land regiert hatten. Wie sie Kriege geführt hatten. Und wie ihr Niedergang schließlich besiegelt wurde. „Drachen… Das ist es“, so schoss es durch den Kopf des Jungen. Sein perfekter vertrauter Geist, war ein Drache! Takashi hing an den Lippen des Geschichtenerzählers. Sog die Worte in sich auf und merkte sie sich. Der Morgen brach an als, der Mann seine Geschichte fertig erzählt hatte. Für Takashi ging es trotzdem zu schnell. Auch wenn er das so öffentlich niemals zugeben würde. Die Menschenmenge löste sich nach und nach auf, doch der Alte blieb dort hocken wo er war. Der Junge wollte mehr wissen, deshalb sprang er auch wieder von seinem Dach. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf den Mann zu. Er wollte sich seine unverhohlene Neugier nicht anmerken lassen und sammelte in Gedanken schon mal alle Punkte, die er den Anderen fragen wollte. „So. Du hast also Fragen an mich?“ Etwas perplex blieb der Schwarzhaarige stehen. „Woher wusste der Alte das?“, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber statt diese Frage zu stellen antwortete er mit einem schlichten und einfachen: „ Ja“ Sein Gegenüber schmatze einmal fröhlich und stand auf. Er streckte sich und ließ den Kopf kurz kreisen. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie steif einem der Hals wird, wenn man eine ganze Nacht lang sitzt? Und das in meinem Alter?“ Nun war Takashi endgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht… Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Andere nun eigentlich von ihm wollte. Wollte er ihm von dessen Rücken- und Halsleiden erzählen, oder was? Aber die Verwirrung war schnell wieder behoben, als der Grauhaarige begann die letzten noch glimmenden Fackeln zu löschen. „Was willst du mich denn nun fragen, mein Junge?“ Es klang wie eine beiläufige Frage, während der Alte weiter seiner Arbeit nachging. Sofort war der Junge wieder auf der Höhe und seine sonst so starre Maskerade war gebrochen. Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. Es war bereits später Nachtmittag, als Takashi die Fragen ausgingen. „Unglaublich“, dachte er, „ ich hab doch den halben Tag damit verbracht, einem alten Sack Fragen zu stellen“ Ein wenig ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Es war eine Geschichte gewesen, nichts weiter! Unwirsch trat er gegen einen Stein. Den Alten hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten zurückgelassen. Erneut stieg die Scham in ihm hoch, als er sich an seine letzte Frage erinnerte. „Wie finde ich die Drachen?“, hatte er wissen wollen. Takashi schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie finde ich die Drachen?“, wiederholte er in einem abfälligen Ton. Er zog eine Grimasse und trat erneut gegen den Stein. Schlecht gelaunt verließ er nun schlussendlich das Dorf. Es hatte ihm nur peinliches beschert und ihn aufgehalten. Die Zeit hätte er sich sparen können. Fast einen Tag war er nun im Rückstand. Sicher, er hatte kein festes Ziel, aber er wollte auch nicht für den Rest seiner Tage durch das Land ziehen. Die Nacht brach herein und erinnerte den elfjährigen wieder daran, dass er sich so lange hatte aufhalten lassen. Seine Laune war, trotz der Entfernung die er zwischen sich und das Kaff gebracht hatte, noch immer nicht besonders gut. Man konnte es ihm zwar nicht mehr ansehen, aber in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte sich die Wut noch immer. Er würde diese Nacht nicht schlafen! Auch, wenn er es auch die letzte versäumt hatte. Er musste vorankommen. Kapitel drei: Die Schönheit des Augenblicks (Takato Matori) Kapitel vier: Rot wie Blut (Kaito) Kapitel fünf: Allein und doch nicht (Theia Kobayashi) Kapitel sechs: Das Pseudonym (Tobisura) Zweites Buch: Zeichen der Zeit Kapitel eins Drittes Buch: Der Wettlauf Kapitel eins Kategorie:Handlung